


Vista and the Ring

by Othor_the_cute



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, One Ring to Rule Them All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othor_the_cute/pseuds/Othor_the_cute
Summary: Vista and Clockblocker deal with the clean up from Uber and Leet's latest hideout. Not all their crazy props are safe. But some are... precious.





	Vista and the Ring

With a crash Uber and Leet broke out of their now former hideout and sped away in two go-karts painted red and green. Aegis and Kid Win flew after them, leaving Vista and Clockblocker in the internet co-stars base cum storage facility.

“This stuff is all pretty neat if those two chuckleheads weren’t using it to beat up hookers.” Clockwork picked up a half finished helmet from some sci-fi shooter game. “There’s gotta be some cool stuff in here the Kid is gonna want to take apart.”

“Clock, just leave it. You know that everything is gonna get checked out.” Vista said crossing her arms disapprovingly.

“Exactly, a bunch of lab coats take 5 minutes to look at this stuff then put it in a box that says do not open until March 35th. And it disappears into a black hole. Come on Chr-Kid would love some of this crap” Clockblocker turned away into a hallway of open boxes. “I’m gonna take a look down here”

“Clock, keep your hands off of it!” She called after him, but stayed at the newly made entrance to the building. Muttering to herself, “I swear to god…”

Vista sat down on one of the fallen boxes. Spilling out of it by her feet were some kind of medieval props for one of their internet shows. There were swords, one of which was glowing blue. There were a couple of big long sticks. And by her foot was a small glittery object. And not able to help herself she picked it up. In her hands she held a simple gold ring. It drew her eyes to it. It looked fancy and expensive to her young eyes. It looked precious.

* * *

  
“Hey Vista!” Clockblocker came walking back with a square hammer as big as his head in one hand. Lazily swinging it around. “You think Kid will be able to use this?” He stopped and did a double take. Vista was sitting by the entrance petting a little glittering ring and muttering under her breath. “What happened to keep your hands off it, huh?”

“Finders keepers” She said louder, not looking up from the trinket in her hands.

Clockblocker dropped the hammer he was swinging around one handed. It made a booming crash and left a dent in the floor. “Maybe we should let PRT have a look at some of this stuff first.” He held out his hand. “Let’s just put it down and go stand outside huh?”

Vista snapped her eyes up at the clock faced boy, “It’s mine, I have it, it CAME TO ME!”

Clockblocker took a step back “No need to get angry”

“Well if I am angry then it’s your fault!”

He stepped forward towards her, again holding his hand out to grab the ring. “I don’t think that’s something a kid should have if you’re acting like this.”

“You think I’m just a little kid!” Vista stood up on top of the fallen box bringer her a head and half above Clockblocker. In the place of a sidekick you shall have a queen! beautiful and terrible as the Morning and the Night! Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain! Dreadful as the Storm and the Lightning! Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair!” She started stretching taller, turning gangly. Even the lighting seemed different casting deep shadows on her face. Making her foreboding and grim.

Clockblocker slapped her across the leg.

* * *

 

Missy sat at the table in the wards room with Dennis and Carlos across from her giving her serious looks.

“So what was that thing?” She asked.

Aegis responded, “It had a compulsion effect attached to it. It made the first person to see it feel a need to possess it and made them more vocal in specific wish fulfillment tendencies.”

“You have to have it, then it makes you monologue.” Dennis cut in. “It’s the villain ball, from Lord of the Rings.”


End file.
